Becoming an Exorcist in 20-ish Easy Steps!
by Nurse Medusa
Summary: I always knew about the demons. I never chose to become an exorcist like Yukio, but I knew about them. I didn't want to become an exorcist until the day I lost my humanity. My name is Lea Okumura and this is my journey to become an exorcist! (Lea universe)
1. Step 1: Learning the Truth

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't written for the Lea Universe in so long, but it takes a lot of internet and time to write these. Anyway, I won't be able to change much in the Blue Exorcist plot itself because I like the whole Demon Yukio ending and hope that it happens in the manga, however, I can make comedy and a good internal conflict because I am not good at writing shows, but I am good at making them more interesting…MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Rin: Get on with it already!**

**Lea: Don't bug the author**

**Rin: Why?**

**Lea: She'll make your life a living hell**

**NM: Thanks for the great idea, Lea! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Also…if you didn't know already, all the fics in the Lea Universe are in her POV!**

It was a dark and stormy night…

Just kidding! That's to cliché.

I'm Lea, just your average, fifteen year old girl, living with her two brothers in a church.

Well…I was average, until that day…yes, day, not dark and stormy night.

It was just another day really. My younger brother, Yukio, was packing to go to boarding school for rich people and my older brother got into a fight and was going to a job interview. It was normal, until he learned the truth.

The truth is, demons are real. You know, those things from Bible stories that we either think are fictional or disappeared long ago, those things, right? Well, news flash, they're real and all around you. Normal people can't see them, though. It's how society functions, well, I've been able to see them as long as I can remember and for as long as I can remember, I've known that my older brother is a demon. Well, he technically isn't, but that's because his demonic powers are locked away in a sword in our secret basement. And, no, we don't hide bodies in the basement. You see, not only is my brother a demon, but we're the children of the demon above all demons. We Satan's children. Spooky thought, right? Most kids don't want to do their homework or don't know how to talk to their crush, I don't want a demon to come up and drag me into the underworld. But that probably won't happen, because as far as I know, only my older brother, Rin inherited demonic powers, which he doesn't know about, so we're a pretty normal family…kind of.

At least that's what I thought…

…It all began on a horrible day when Rin got into another stupid fight, but this time the guys he was fighting with decided to waste him.

"Rin!" I shouted. Well, what else was there to say? My older brother was about to get wasted and he burst into flames, what can you say at a time like that? Our dad walked into the ally reciting scripture to get the demon that was attempting to take my brother to Gehenna away from him.

"Are you an exorcist?!" The demon shouted. Dad smiled and continued reciting. "I'll rip that mouth of yours apart, so you can never again utter such spells! The demon said dashing towards us, but it didn't work. With a simple flip of his hand, my dad had the demon down and exorcised it. The man the demon had possessed passed out.

"Rin! Rin, are you okay?" I said, running over to him. That bastard had almost killed him! I was so mad that I could kill! That's what I thought, thoughts couldn't hurt, right?

I was naïve to think that.

The second that the thoughts went through my mind I burst into flames.

But they weren't ordinary flames…

I was surrounded in blue fire.

I thought I screamed, but I wasn't sure and just as fast as they appeared, the flames vanished and we had a confused Rin to deal with.

"Is that guy okay?"

"I exorcised the demon who had possessed him. He'll come to in a moment."

"Demon?"

"Yes Rin, you are surrounded by little black fairies, of course it was a demon!" Ah, sarcasm. Works every time.

"You can see them now, can't you?"  
"You mean that these things are demons?"  
"I know, they don't look like what you'd think they'd look like. But, these are demons, Coal Tar, to be precise."

"They like dark, damp places and introverts."

"Rin, you should know that our world is made up of two dimensions joined as one, like a mirror. There's our world, Assiah and a world inhabited by demons, Gehenna."

"Normally, there can be no contact between these two worlds, much less, travel, but demons are now invading."

"Rin, get up, because thanks to that fiasco they know of your awaking! Now demons will be coming for all sorts of reasons!" Our dad nodded.

"Before that happens, you need to hide."

"Hang on! I have no idea what you're talking about! Demons, and what the hell do you mean by awakening? What the hell am I, anyway?"

"Rin, Lea, you two need to listen. Neither of you are human beings."

"How?! You said only Rin was-"

"I said that to protect you!"

"Protect her from what?! What's going on?"

"You both are the children of a demon born to a human." He paused and demons began forming around the ally. I thought that I was human! Wasn't it only Rin that was born as a demon? "And not just any demon either…" He said while grabbing Rin and standing him up. "The demon of all demons…" It can't be true! Was he lying to me the whole time?! "You two are the offspring of Satan!"

**Since school got canceled because of the crazy blizzard that all of my Canadian and some of my American readers got (I love snow!) I am planning to update all of my Lea Universe stories.**

**Lea: Finally, also, you said only Rin was a demon!**

**NM: I may have changed the script a bit…**

**Lea: That's not a bit!**

**Rin: Ooooooh...cat fight! Cat fight!**

**NM: *Pulls Rin's tail* You're the one who looks like a cat**

**Rin: Ow…**

**Lea: See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Step 2: Confrontation

**Hmmm…it feels like I just wrote a chapter for this…oh, wait, I did! You're lucky that we had a huge blizzard. Remember to review!  
Shura: Review or I'll kick yer ass**

**NM: Don't threaten the readers**

**Shura: *Hits NM with a beer can* Oops…my hand slipped…**

**NM: Your end shall be slow and painful**

**Shura: Just like this AN?**

**NM: Yeah, pretty much…**

We began to run. Where to, you ask? We were just running. Well, away from the demons, that is. With our dad reciting scripture the whole time. When jumping from roof to roof, Rin almost fell off of a three story building.

"Rin!" I grabbed his hand at the last second. "You're going to get yourself killed, you know." Unfortunately, the building we jumped to wasn't any better than the last one. We were surrounded by undead dogs. It was kind of creepy, actually.

"Stray dogs? They stink!" Rin immediately covered up his nose.

"They're ghouls, demons who possess the dead."

"That's lovely."

"Luckily for you two, we're in Japan and don't have to deal with ghouls in human form!"

"There's nothing lucky about this!" Rin said as our dad pulled the pin out of a grenade. "Is that a bomb?!" Rin shouted as he threw it.

"Relax, it's just holy water." He said as the dogs dissolved. He ran towards the door on the roof, slamming it shut after Rin and I got through. "It's not exactly easy to babysit at my age, you know."

"Who're you calling a baby?!" Rin said, but it's best to ignore him sometimes, so we did.

"Now then, let's head home while we can."

"Are you saying it's not over yet?"

"Didn't I tell you? Demons of all species will be coming after you for every kind of reason. The sun will set soon and that's when demons become active."

_Later…_

We ran down the sidewalk and into the monastery. I peeked outside and saw several low-level demons attempt to get inside without success.

"Come with me." I saw our father go into a cellar that I only knew existed but had never been inside. He opened up a drawer and revealed the Koma sword. "The Koma sword." He said. "Also known as Kurikara, it's a legendary demon-slaying sword from ancient times. I have transferred your demonic powers to this sword and sealed them in its scabbard." He pulled it out of the drawer and revealed it to Rin.

"My…powers..?" Rin said in a confused manner.

"What about me?" I finally said.

"You also inherited these powers however, yours aren't bonded to Kurikara. Yours are bonded to Yajirushi."

"Yajirushi?" I asked as he pulled an un-strung bow out.

"It is an ancient demon-slaying bow. Your powers are bonded to the string." He handed the bow to me.

"Listen, these weapons are more important than your lives. Don't ever let them fall into anyone else's hands. Always keep them by you, even when you sleep. And remember, you are to never use them. If you draw the sword or you fire that bow your demonic powers will be awaked and you'll never go back to being human again." Rin got a serious look on his face.

"If we're demons then what about Yukio? Don't tell me that he's one too!"

"Yukio was underdeveloped and frail when born, he proved too weak to sustain the power. Only you two inherited it." There was a moment of silence, we just stared at each other.

"Did everybody else know about this?" Rin finally asked. "That we're not human…that we're devil's spawn?!" He paused. "Why'd you keep quiet all this time about something so important? Sure, Lea knew, but she didn't know about herself!"

"I'm prepared to raise you as long as you remain human. Because in order to keep you alive- you two, of demonic origin- that was the one condition I had to meet!"

"Condition?"

"I wanted to raise you both as human beings, that's why I chose to say nothing. Nothing at all about the secret of your birth…" He said before the entire building began to shake.

"They're getting closer…" I said to myself while looking at the bow in my hands.

_You- of demonic origin…_

Those words echoed in my mind. I always knew that Rin was a demon, but never knew that I was. But my quick moment to think was soon over.

"Come on!" We ran out of the cellar.

"What the…" Rin said, staring at the massive wreckage in front of us. A huge truck had been smashed through the building and demons were walking in from every direction.

"_I have come for you, my young prince and princess. Let us all return home to Gehenna, together!" _The demon said as several mushrooms and other various plants grew. His had stretched and grabbed Rin's ankle. One of the priests threw holy water on the demon, though, causing him to retract. I felt a hand grab me and yank me back into the cellar.

"Come morning, demonic activity will taper off. You must leave and hide where the demons won't find you."

"Hide? Where, for Pete's sake?" I watched as a cell phone was shoved into Rin's hand.

"Here's my cell phone, there's only one number saved on it. He's a good friend of mine. Call him as soon as you leave the monastery. I'm sure that he'll take the two of you in and protect you both."

"Hey-"Rin started but got cut off when he was thrown down the stairs. "We're not done talking yet!" He shouted, banging on the door. I stared at my bow. Yajirushi, arrow. The bow was silver with a blue and black accent paint. I held the string in another hand. It was blue and black strands tied together to make it strong and durable. The bow had a red and black carrying case just like Kurikara. Rin pounded harder on the door.

"Let me out, old man! Let me out of here!" He yelled, continuing to pound. He eventually got it open. He threw a pitchfork at the demon.

"I said we're not done talking yet!"

"_Young prince…what on earth…" _The demon said. He had a shotgun pointed at his head before he was banished from the body he was in.

"Bring the car around."

"Wait a sec! Shouldn't you be getting those wounds looked at?" Rin asked.

"Right now our first priority is to get you into hiding. Don't ever forget that it's you two the demons are after."

"Is that right? What you're saying is that everything will be fine, as long as we're history!"

"Rin!"

"Fine, I don't know about Lea, but I'll be happy to bounce. You'd feel better if I do, right?"

"Rin!"

"Let go of me! You just kicked me out yourself! I know that I'm the screwed-up child anyway, no…we're not even related. Strangers, right? Admit it, why don't you? You're just sick of pretending to be my family! Or is it against your religion to say something like that? Or wait, is it because you just want to play the perfect dad one last time! Give me a break! You're not my father-you're nobody to me! Don't ever let me see you trying to act like my father again!" Rin said all those hateful things before he got interrupted by a slap.

"It will be morning soon. Hurry, go get your things."

"Okay…" Rin mumbled quietly. He turned and walked away when our father suddenly collapsed.

"Oh…no…" He said. The other priests ran towards him. "Stay away! Don't…come near…me…" All of the light bulbs shattered.

"What's going on?" Rin asked, looking around. A sickening laughter was heard throughout the building.

"_At long last…I've claimed this body as my own!"_

"Hey!"

"_We meet at last…my son!" _He said before bursting into blue flames.

"Satan..?!" I said, staring at him.

"_Yes! I am Satan, and you must be my princess, princess of Gehenna, how does that sound?" _

"That's Satan?"  
_"That's right! I am your one and only father." _Despite the warning, the other priests ran forward to try to protect our father, but burst into flames.

"_Don't you dare spoil our touching reunion, time is running out for me!"_ He said while ripping his hand open. The blood dripped on the floor and began to form into a shape. _"You see, my power is too overwhelming for Assiah, and so whatever I possess is doomed not to last very long. Just like this man's body and just like your mother's." _The blood had formed into a rectangle and began bubbling. It shaped into some sort of demonic gate.

"What the hell is that?!" Rin yelled.

"_Gehenna gate, the magical door linking Assiah and Gehenna! Now then, let us be off to Gehenna!"_

"S-stay away from me!" Rin shouted, backing away. I had my bow ready for me to string…if it came to that. I didn't want it to, but if it did, I was ready. Rin burst into flames, but Satan only laughed.

"_What's up with that? Did you just piss your pants or something? Pathetic…just get your demonic powers back already!" _He said as he began dragging Rin towards the gate.

"I'm not a demon! I'm human!" He shouted, struggling, but no success.

_It's time…_

"Hey!" I shouted. He stopped walking towards the gate and faced me. I strung Yajirushi and drew it back. An arrow made of blue flames appeared. "Burn in hell you bastard." I said, releasing the arrow. It flew at him, but no avail. He summoned a wall of blue flames and the arrow was destroyed when it made contact.

_I sacrificed my humanity for that shot…and I missed…how could I miss?_

_Rin…forgive me…_

Satan continued to drag Rin to the gate and I had no more options. We were going to go to hell and die. Satan threw Rin into the gate.

"Rin!" I shouted.

"_Don't worry, my princess, you'll be following right behind him!" _Rin shrieked. _"Today is the day of your rebirth as a demon, my son!_

"Someone!" He shouted. "Help me!"

"No…it's not true…" My father suddenly came back and stabbed himself in an attempt to save Rin and me. "Those two…are my children…and I'm taking them back…"

"_C-curses…damn you, exorcist!" _His body fell into the gate. _"You mean to sacrifice your own life? You astound me, wretched priest! However, it's too late! Gehenna gate had taken hold of you…and it will never…let you go…" _The voice slowly faded.

"Dad!" Rin yelled. "Hang on, dad!" The sunk lower and lower into the gate and I didn't have any way to save them. He grabbed Kurikara. "Koma sword…"

"Stop Rin! Did you forget what your father told you?" One of the priests asked. "If you draw that sword…you'll…" He gripped the hilt. With tears and determination in his eyes, he pulled it out of its hilt.

_I'm sorry, Rin…_

_I couldn't stop you from doing it…_

_I couldn't protect you…_

_I'm sorry…_

Was the last thing I thought before I gave in to the darkness.

**Well…that was…sadder than originally anticipated…**

**Sorry for lack of a conversation this time, it's 1:00 am and I have to be somewhere tomorrow at 9:00 am. I hope that you enjoyed! Please leave a review and fav/follow for more! See you next time, bye!**

**Okay…it's about thirteen hours later and I'm not dead. I am running on five or six hours of sleep right now. Oh, well, sleep is overrated! Anyway, I probably won't update this again until after Easter for personal and religious reasons. I won't say exactly why because I know that some idiot will hold it against me, so that's all I'm saying.**

**In case you were wondering, Yujirushi is (according to google translate) arrow in Japanese and I figured that out when I recruited my lil sis and her friends to come up with a name for Lea's knightmare for Lea of the Rebellion. You, of course, don't have a description of that knightmare, but I do and Yujirushi is going to be its name.**

**This AN is really long, but one more thing. Lea's demonic form is slightly different from Rin's. She'll have the ears, fangs, and tail but she'll also have blue, bat style wings that get smaller when her bow is unstrung. That's really all I have to say, so see you next time! Bye!**


	3. Step 3: A New School, A New Life

**I'm back my lovely fans!**

**Rin: Huzzah…I guess**

**NM: Well, you're not the main character of this story, so no one cares!**

**Rin: Then who is?  
Lea: I am!**

**Rin: Oh yeah, this is that story**

**NM: Yep, so shut up before I do something evil**

**Rin: Something more evil than what you do on a regular basis?**

**NM: Yes**

**To the reviews!**

**Justaislinn: Thanks! I hope that you like this!**

**Anahhzp: Thanks! And that's exactly what it is!**

**210 IGN: I know it's you Ty, go away, also, d*ck jokes are not appreciated**

**Guest: I just realized how confusing it could be…lol…also I'm imagining something like Lelouch's contacts from Code Geass where they magically come on and off at impossibly fast speeds. I hope you like this!**

**Now that Easter has passed and I'm in spring break I can watch anime again! Yay! I hope that you like this!**

The moment when I changed I felt intense pain. My ears and teeth felt like they were getting yanked violently off and shoved back on. However, the worst pain was in my back and spine. It felt like all the skin on my back got torn off in an instant and my spine had been yanked out. It still hurt now, but a lot less.

What happened before I blacked out?

I looked up and saw that I was being carried into my room by Rin. Everything seemed okay at first, like everything that I thought happened was all a nightmare, but then I noticed his ears.

Pointed.

He noticed that I woke up.

"Are you okay?" I only saw it for a second, but he defiantly had fangs.

"You did it…didn't you?" He frowned when I said this. I suddenly felt sick, I hadn't been able to help him. "Oh god, Rin…I'm sorry-"I said before he shushed me.

"It's okay, as long as you're safe. Now get some rest, we're going to be busy later and you'll need it." He said as he laid me on my bed. I nodded and closed my eyes and tried to process everything that had happened.

In the course of twenty four hours Rin and I had become demons and we were probably going to get executed. After all, they can't have the spawn of Satan running around, now can they?

I desperately need a distraction! Something, anything!  
**Thump!  
**I heard a small noise and felt shivers go up my spine.

**Thump!  
**It happened again and I looked around to try to find the culprit and found a tail.

It was a few feet long, black, and smooth. It moved around with a mind of its own and decided to smack the wall again.

**Thump!**

I managed to catch it and began watching it squirm around in my hand. As hard as it tried, I didn't let go. It eventually gave up and just sat still. I began to pet it before I gave into the darkness around me because, despite all that had happened, I needed sleep.

I woke up when I assumed it was morning. The sky was cloudy, so it was hard to tell. I can't tell if what happened last night was a nightmare, or a living hell that I'm going to have to live with for the rest of my life. I dragged myself into the bathroom with some clean clothes to change into. I locked the door and stared at my reflection. Something seemed off, but I couldn't tell what it was. It wasn't until I began pulling off my bloody and torn clothing that I realized everything that had happened.

"Definitely not a nightmare." I said as I stared at some interesting changes that happened to my body last night.

Wings.

Yep, I definitely had wings.

They actually looked pretty darn cool. They were a blue color, just like RIn's eyes. They looked like bat wings, but much bigger. I began looking at them move in the mirror, as if mesmerized by them expanding and contracting. I could only see one huge issue with them, and it was well, huge. I had no idea how to hide them in my shirt. Because, as close as they get to my back, they don't actually go in my back and hide, so I now have to hide them with a jacket, or something.

It was at this moment when I began pondering how to hide a tail. I found out about the strange object last night, but I still had no idea on how to move or control it. The wings were simple enough, but the tail sort of has a mind of its own.

I picked up a uniform shirt for True Cross because before all of this chaos, I had planned on going there with Yukio. I barely got a scholarship, but I still got one. I hadn't gone to the dorms yet because I didn't really own much and didn't feel like setting a room up. I held the shirt and a razor up and slit two long holes in the back of the shirt for my wings, man does that feel weird to say, and put it on. I hid the wings in a uniform jacket. I hate skirts and dresses of every shape and size, so I ordered male uniforms and it was really coming in handy right now. I walked back into my room and saw Yukio standing next to my bed.

"He drew it last night, didn't he?" He asked. I sat on my bed and looked at the ground. I secretly wished I could just disappear and not have to live with everything that's happened.

"He did." Yukio looked shocked despite already knowing the truth. "I knew I should've become an exorcist when I was given the chance, if I had then…I wouldn't have…" My sentence died before reaching my lips.

"What do you mean? You wouldn't have what?" Yukio asked. I pulled Yajirushi out from under the blankets on my bed and showed it to him.

"You see, it turns out that Rin wasn't the only one of us with demonic powers." I said before pulling off my jacket and unfurling my wings. Yukio stared silently, he probably didn't expect that and had no idea what to think. He sighed.

"I suppose that there's only one option left." He said.

"What's that?"  
"You should become an exorcist. Since you already know a lot of stuff about exorcism and how to use a weapon, it shouldn't be that hard. Right?" He said.

_An exorcist?_

I thought. It was in this moment that I remembered something from last night.

_Princess of Gehenna_

Was what Satan said just before he tried to drag Rin into the gate.

_The princess of Gehenna becoming an exorcist..?_

_Life sure is ironic._

Later…

I saw Rin standing in the middle of the street with Kurikara strapped to his back.

_Genius…_

I thought about sarcastically clapping, but I wanted to see if something would happen. I had Yajirushi strapped to my back and I decided to use the string a ribbon for my hair instead of a ponytail and so far it was working. Rin mumbled something to himself and then a pink, I kid you not, pink, limo nearly ran him over. Cue sarcastic clapping. He stopped yelling at the idiot driving the pink limo long enough to glare at me with one of those 'I'll kill you someday' glares that only a sibling could give. A man in an outfit that looked like it belonged in some crappy British movie stepped out of the limo.

"Well, well, the sun has come out!" The man declared. He's probably crazy. "A glorious day befitting a new departure, wouldn't you say?" Yep, definitely crazy.

"If you think that I'm getting in that Barbie rape mobile then you're nuts." I said.

"Seriously, what's up with that car? And where are we going?" Rin asked.

"Hopefully nowhere in there." I pointed at the limo.

"To True Cross Academy, of course." Mr. Crazy said.

"True Cross Academy?" Rin asked.

"Indeed, you see, in my official capacity I serve as the director of True Cross Academy." The crazy man said.

"You can't be serious. You're joking, right?" I asked, but the man shook his head.

"As such, starting today you'll become students at our school."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Yukio said as he walked up to us. "I'm really glad, now all three of us can go together." He smiled.

"Yukio!" Rin half asked half declared.

"Thank you for taking care of us, Mr. Faust." Yukio said.

"Faust? But I thought your name was Mephisto?"

"Johann Faust the Fifth. My official name, so to speak." He said to Rin. He turned to me. "Also, Barbie rape mobile comments will not be appreciated." He turned around and pointed at the sky like an idiot and shouted in true anime fashion. "Now then, let's be off to True Cross Academy!" And we all climbed into the back of the limo and sped off.

_Later…_

The limo emerged from a tunnel and I saw True Cross Town for the first time.

It was glorious.

It looked strange at first, kind of like a bunch of buildings and bridges slapped all over a mountain, but that made it look kind of cool.

"Welcome to True Cross Academy!" Mephisto declared as we neared the school. "Now Rin, please change into your uniform."

"Oh, come on, NOW you're telling me?" Rin said. I just rolled my eyes and got out of the creepy limo.

_Later…_

Rin and I sat next to each other during the opening ceremonies since we didn't know anyone else.

"Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" I said to myself.

"First year representative, Yukio Okumura!"

"Oh yeah…oops, I guess I forgot to tell Rin…" I looked over at him in his moment of shock.

Rin had to be the most entertaining person on the planet.

_Later…This story is jumping around a lot, huh?_

I was walking around the building in confusion.

"Go to the dorms they said…they shouldn't be hard to find they said…dammit! Where the hell are-"I, quite literally, ran into Rin when looking for the dorms.

"Oh hey, where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm trying to find the dorms, why the hell is this campus so big?!" I said before seeing a small white dog. It kind of reminded me of the limo because of its pink bandana around its neck.

"A dog?" Rin looked confused as the dog ran under his legs and nearly tripped him. "What's going on?"

_One intense doggy (Mephisto) chase scene later…_

The dog ran down the road and sat on a lamppost. It was suddenly engulfed in a pink cloud and replaced by…

"The crazy guy with the Barbie limo!" I yelled and pointed at him.

"Pardon me, but it wouldn't be good for the school director to be prowling the grounds for no reason." He said.

"Hey! You mean exorcists can shape-shift too?!" Rin asked. I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Idiot! I'm not even an exorcist and I know that's not true!"

"She's right, I'm an exception." Mephisto said. He pulled two keys out of his cloak and tossed them to us "Those keys can access the cram school anytime, through any door."

"Cram school?" Rin and I asked at the same time as Mephisto jumped off the lamppost.

"A cram school for training exorcists. You both will attend high school at this academy, but after classes, you will train at the cram school to become a page. In other words, you will be studying exorcism as exorcists in training. Normal classes don't begin till next week, but cram school starts today. You're both prepared, I hope."

"Sure I am!" Rin said.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I do have one warning for you two. You must keep the children of Satan thing secret." Rin cringed when Mephisto said that. "You might be able to explain the ears, teeth, tails, and wings, but the flames are a definite no-no. Kindly use self-control."

"Sure, whatever." Rin replied, not really caring what the crazy guy had to say.

"Fine!" Mephisto said. He swung his cape and began walking to the edge of the bridge. He stood on the wall that blocked cars from riding off of the road. "Now then, shall we?" He jumped right off.

"Hey!" Rin yelled and then we looked to see if he was okay, even though I couldn't have cared less about him.

"I'd like you to try to open one of these doors with that key." Mephisto pointed to what appeared to be storage compartments under the road.

"Alright!" I said and watched Rin jump off of the bridge. His landing was not nearly as gracious as Mephisto's.

As I said, Rin is the most entertaining person on the planet.

"Look out below!" I said as I jumped off and landed right on Rin. "You make a good airbag." I told him as he began growling.

"Do I look amused?" He said and I laughed at him. I got off him and he pulled out the magic key and opened the door.

"Are we going to Narnia?" I asked.

"No, that's a different key and fanfiction, anyway, we should get going." Mephisto said as Rin opened the door. The hallway was huge and very colorful. I was just grateful for the lack of pink. We walked into the hallway.

"Wow!" Rin said.

"It's not pink!" I yelled with joy. Mephisto sighed.

"They said that not all of the school could be pink, such a shame. Anyway, you'll be using the room 1106. Let's go." We walked up to one of the identical doors in the seemingly endless hallway, and for all I know, it could be endless. "Here we are. Just so you know, I will be observing the class today."

"Creepy stalker alert much?" I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm getting nervous." Rin said.

"Why? A creepy dog is going to be watching you in class. Big whoop-dee-do." I said, but Rin didn't reply, he just stared at the door.

"Eins, zwei, drei!" Mephisto said and he turned back into a dog. "Alright then, let's go."

"Wait, a talking dog?!" Rin and I yelled.

"You're going to become an exorcist, aren't you? Isn't that why you're here right now?" Dogphesito asked.

"Hell yes." I said and opened the door. Rin and I looked around the room a bit.

"I'm Rin Okumura. Nice to meet you." He said before sitting down.

"I'm Lea Okumura." I said before following suit. Then Rin and Dogphesito proceeded to have a conversation about what was going on.

"Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something again? Oh well, it's probably no big deal…" I mumbled to myself before Yukio walked in the door and Rin looked like he was on the brink of a mental breakdown. "Oh, that's right, sorry Rin, I forgot to tell you, but Yukio just so happens to be our teacher, weird, huh?"

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Yukio Okumura, your instructor."

"Yukio?!" Rin yelled. "What the hell?!"

"Is there a problem?"

"What do you mean, is there a problem?!" Yukio then proceeded to explain why he was the same age as pretty much everyone in the room. Yukio then began to explain a demon summoning ritual where he'd be drawing out demons to hurt people in the room who couldn't see demons yet. Rin then stood up.

"Hey, Yukio!" He said.

"Class is in session, please sit down." Yukio said without even looking up.

"Yukio, you've got to be strait with me!" Rin insisted. I already knew what was going on, so I just watched. I figured it would be interesting. Yukio continued to ignore Rin, so he went to the front of the room and demanded an explanation. "Hold up, I said! Yukio! Come on, talk to me! Yukio!"

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Rin yelled.

"I see I have no choice. Class, as I need to discuss something with Rin, I must ask you to wait in the hall." I looked at Yukio before deciding that I should probably leave the two alone. Wow, that sounded weird. Good thing my thoughts aren't being broadcast to the entire world via the internet. So I left the room with everyone else.

"Are they really your brothers?" A girl with short hair asked me.

"Yep, but they're more crazy then I am, that's for sure."

"So they're crazier than the girl in a boy's uniform?" A guy with pink hair asked me.

"Yep, they're just crazier in subtle ways." When I said this gunshots rang out in the building and we were all quiet and trying to hear what was going on. After a few minutes of being unable to hear, we gave up. The door opened several minutes later and the room was a mess.

"This is gonna be a long year." I said.

_Later…_

601…oh! I finally found my dorm room. I was just about to open the door when someone snuck up behind me.

"I see you made it." Yukio said. I flipped out.

"Yukio?!"

"I have to keep an eye on you and Rin, so I convinced them to let us use this dorm building! No one else lives here!" He said.  
"Seriously?"

"Yep!" I yanked my jacket off.

"Finally! I don't know how I'm going to hide these every day!" I said as I began stretching out my wings and letting my tail go crazy…or whatever it was doing. Yukio looked at bit creeped out at what I was doing.

"That is certainly going to take some getting used to." He said as I got an idea.

"You should totally hide in your room and surprise Rin when he comes in and then I can sneak up behind him and scare him!" Yukio sighed.

"Fine." I waited while looking through a small hole in my door for Rin to come upstairs.

"602…602…ah!" I heard him mumble. I saw him open the door and I saw Yukio sneak up behind him. "Huh?! What are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"Are you surprised?" Yukio walked into their room and turned on the lights. "I got them to bend some rules and let me room with you. It gets better too, there's no one else in this dorm but us!"

"Are you sure, I swear that I just saw a room with the lights on." I snuck up behind him and poked him.

"Boo!" I yelled, corny, but effective. Rin launched himself a few feet in the air.

"Lea!" He shouted. "What the hell you two?!" He was not pleased that we pranked him that easily.

"Take that back, Lea is in this building. So, no one but the three of us. Since you two are dangerous, I've got to keep you under surveillance, see?"  
"Surveillance? What is this, prison?!" Rin asked.

"Hold up, you never said that!" I yelled.

"Too bad! I'm the warden!" Yukio smiled. "You both want to become exorcists, don't you? This shouldn't be too much to put up with."

"Damn you…bring it on!" Rin said.

"That's the spirit! Okay, now it's time for that homework I assigned."

"Homework?"  
"You two have fun, I'm out of here!" I yelled as I ran back to my room.

"Traitor!" Rin yelled.

This was going to be a long year.

**Alright! One down, two to go!**

**Rin: That was long**

**NM: Yep, not even all of the episode too, I had to cut the script down to save some time**

**Lea: Things are becoming more interesting!  
NM: Just wait for the self-trust issues and teen angst!**

**Lea: Wait…what now?  
NM: YOU HEARD NOTHING!**

**I hope that you liked it! See you next time, bye!**


	4. Step 4: A Meister and A Cat

**So, I planned on updating this Friday late at night, but received the horrible, awful curse!  
Rin: What is it?**

**NM: Too many people were on the Netflix account!  
Lea: Dude, that is a curse**

**NM: I know! I have to share an account with my two sisters and my parents since I'm in high school and still live with them! No! The Netflix screen of death is the new blue screen of death or red ring of death!**

**Rin: Um…what?**

**NM: NERD PRIDE!**

**Rin: …**

**NM: To the reviews!**

** : Wow, Leas really like approving my stories, I've had multiple approve on the various stories**

**Hail: Why? Are you a demon?**

**I hope that you like this!**

"All right, summer vacation is less than a month and a half away." Yukio said with a smile. I felt like I died a little on the inside.

_Still that far away? Kill me now!_

"But before the break you'll take this year's Exwire Authentication Exam." He said while the class really didn't care or even blink in caring.

"Exwire? What's that?" Rin asked. I smacked my head on the desk.

"Genius."

"A candidate to become an exorcist." Shemi said. Yukio held up some papers. I had learned in this class that Yukio holding up papers is the equivalent of the devil himself waltzing into the classroom.

"Please not homework…please not homework…" I chanted.

"Be aware, once you're promoted to exwire you'll be subjected to more combat training, so the exam won't be easy to pass. Therefore, next week we'll hold a week-long boot camp to prepare for it." Yukio passed out the papers.

"IT'S NOT HOMEWORK!" I yelled.

"Please sit down Lea." Yukio said and then he turned to the rest of the class. "As the camp isn't mandatory, indicate if you'll be participating as well as the meister title you'd like to acquire and turn in the form by Monday." Rin took one look at the sheet and almost cried.

"What's wrong Rin?" I asked.

"Meister? Title?" He mumbled to himself. I realized something, I hadn't even thought of a meister.

Sure, I could go for anything really, but what did I want to go for?

I didn't want to rely on Yajirushi completely because the flames were still and no-no, so what should I pick?

I wonder if Yukio would be mad if I get a knife or two and then get tattoos…

Rin walked over to Bon and shoved his sheet in Bon's face.

"What's a meister?" The Kyoto trio all looked at him like he was an idiot. He kind of was though, so I didn't hold it against them. "I mean, clue me in man. Please." He said please, so now they can't deny him.

"You don't know that and you say you're gonna become and exorcist?" Bon asked him. "Gimme a break!"

"Wow, you really are clueless, huh, Rin?" Shima said. Rin began to get pissed.

"Dammit, some of us in this world have no clue!" He said.

"Actually, it's just you." I told Rin. He glared at me.

"Not helping." Bon sighed and the trio proceeded to explain what a meister was, but not without several complaints about how much of an idiot Rin was. I turned to Shemi who was reading the form over.

"They're all crazy, aren't they?" She smiled.

"Especially your brother."

"And you haven't even been living with him for fifteen years." After a few minutes, we had to do a course on summoning. After the teacher explained how the circle worked we all had to try and summon. We were all handed slips of paper with magic circles on them and told to speak what comes to mind. I pricked my finger.

"_Here my plea, answer to my call and to my flames." _I don't know why I mentioned the flames, it just came naturally. After a second a black cat appeared out of nowhere. It had two small horns next to its ears and had small black wings not unlike my own sticking out of its fur. It looked at me.

"_My name is Ochiba and I am here to answer to your calling." _Ochiba said. She had violet eyes. She bowed with her head and then flew up and landed on my shoulder.

_I wish I knew how to fly that well…_

I thought.

"_Don't worry master, I can show you later." _I almost flipped out before she continued talking. _"No one can hear me, but I can read your mind both because you summoned me and because of you being a demon." _She said.

"Lea?" I heard.

"What?" I saw that it was Rin who said my name.

"You just blanked out there for a second, was your cat talking to you or something?" He asked.

"Actually, yes." I said.

"It's normal for familiars and their masters to develop a connection that allows telepathic communication." The teacher said and the summoning continued. After a few minutes Izumo had summoned two foxes and Shemi summoned a little greenman and it was adorable.

"It seems we have no shortage of tamer candidates this year." The teacher said. I suppose I could go for a tame meister now, but I'll want a backup plan. "Now then, the ability to manipulate demons during combat is extremely rare among exorcists, so tamers are highly valued." He paused. "A demon will never obey a master weaker than itself. So if its master lacks confidence it will turn on them and attack." I watched Shemi talk to her familiar, probably talking about him attacking her.

_You won't hurt me, right?_

"_I would never. I know that the humans wouldn't trust you if they knew who you were and humans don't trust any demon. You'll trust me, right?"_

_Of course._

"_I'll appreciate being trusted." _I mentally laughed at the demon cat.

_If you teach me how to fly and use my demon powers properly then I'll show you how to use emotion!  
"I don't think I'll ever understand humans."_

The teacher dismissed class right after demonstrating how to unsummon familiars. Rin and I left class to go home.

"So, can that cat really talk to you?"

"_I can talk to you both at the same time, you know?"_

"What the hell?!" Rin yelled.

"_It shouldn't be that surprising, you both share demonic blood."_

_Hey Rin! Can you hear me?_

_We can do this too?_

"_Well, you can do it through my power but some of the power is our and you just don't know how to control it yet." _Ochiba lept off my shoulders and we walked in silence back to the dorms. _"So this is where we live?"_

"Yep."

"_Does anyone else live here?"_

"Our younger brother, but that's it." Rin said as I opened the door. We walked in and saw Yukio grading some papers in the cafeteria area.

"I heard you managed to summon a familiar today." He said and looked at Ochiba. "You could use that for a meister." I pulled off my jacket and stretched out my wings. I sat down across from him.

"I don't know. I kind of want to go for a meister as a knight." I said and Ochiba jumped on a chair next to me. Suddenly, a purple cloud consumed Ochiba. When the smoke cleared and I expected to see a cat I saw a humanoid demon. She had long black hair that reached her knees and was braided in the front. Her horns were peeking out of her hair and were much bigger than before. She had the same pointed ears and fangs both Rin and I had but hers were longer. She was wearing a black dress with purple lace going down the front of the top and in circles going around the skirt and a small purple sweater that went to her elbows. She had wings like mine but they were black. She had black heel shoes with purple bows on them.

"Um…is that supposed to happen?" Rin asked.

"Since we aren't in the classroom anymore it wouldn't be distracting for me to be in this form." Ochiba said emotionlessly.

"We need to work on those emotions of yours." I said as I poked her in the arm. Her tail twitched. Yukio just sat still and tried to process what was going on.

"Well I am officially confused." He said.

"You're not the only one." Rin said and Ochiba changed back into a cat.

"_I think I'll stay like this for a while." _She said before curling up. I watched her wings go into her fur and disappear as she purred and went to sleep.

"I wish I knew how to do that." I said before gently petting her. Before I knew it, I was dozing off on the table.

_Later…_

I woke up and could immediately tell it was late at night. I turned and saw Ochiba getting up from her nap as well.

"_Good evening." _She said as she stretched.

"You too." I looked at a clock.

_11:47? Perfect…_

"Hey, Ochiba, do you think we could try flying right now?" I asked. She transformed into her humanoid form.

"Sounds like fun." She smiled.

"You do have emotion!" I said.

"Let's go, but try not to wake your brothers up." We walked up a few staircases in silence and then we were on the roof with stars as far as the eye could see. Ochiba's wings appeared again and stretched.

"How do we do this?"

"First you should make sure you have enough room to take off and land on. Since we're on the roof we've got plenty of room. Next you should get a small running start and don't let instinct take over. Just jump off the roof." She then ran towards the edge of the roof but lifted up before she could fall. I took a deep breath and expanded my wings to their full wingspan and mimicked what Ochiba just did. It worked.

I was flying.

Flying was one of the most amazing feelings ever. There were no signs or rules to tell you where to go. I could literally just go anywhere I wanted and no one could tell me no. Obviously I could only do it at night, but it was worth it. Feeling the wind rush past my face and my wings was awesome. I closed my eyes and glided…

…strait into a window.

But not just any window, no, it had to be his…

"It's the Barbie car guy!" I flew right into the window of the principal's office and was now standing on the windowsill with Mephisto right there watching me.

"Good evening!" I turned around.

"Nope." I jumped right off of the windowsill and unfurled my wings to glide away. It hurt a bit, but it was worth it to get away from that creep. After a while I landed on the roof of our dorm building and saw Yukio sitting on the roof with Ochiba (now a cat) sitting on his lap.

"I figured you'd be up here." He said as I folded my wings in.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I'm just worried about how the evaluation is going to go and I figured you'd drag her up here the first chance you got." He gestured to the cat on his lap.

"I wanted to learn how to fly sooner or later, it might just save my life someday." I said as I sat next to him. We sat in silence for a few seconds. "Do you think Rin and I could ever live normally again?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like living like normal humans or at least not getting watched by exorcists who are waiting for you to screw up so they can kill you." It was a few seconds before he replied.

"Sadly, no. There's no way to go back to the way you lived before."

"I just wish that I could've helped Rin. I was there when he drew Kurikara and I could've stopped him if only I wasn't so weak and useless! He could've at least lived a normal life then and wouldn't be in this mess."

"Well, there's no way to change what happened. Remember, you're not normal either."

"I know, but I could've saved him."

"It's okay. Knowing Rin he would've drawn Kurikara sooner or later." Yukio handed me Ochiba and he stood up. "You should probably get some sleep, it's almost one in the morning."

"You too!" He walked back inside. I looked up and sighed. "If only. I could've saved you Rin, if I had been ready for the consequences of using Yajirushi I could've saved you and then you could still be human." I felt a single tear go down my face. "But look at us now, we're freaks, monsters, demons, inhuman…" I mumbled before I felt sleep overcome me once again.

**I told you this would get good, didn't I?**

**Lea: Wow, this is getting deep**

**NM: That's kind of the idea**

**Rin: So, is Ochiba a reoccurring character now?**

**NM: Ochiba and the name Yajirushi are going to be scattered throughout my Lea Universe stories. For example, Yajirushi is the name of Lea's knightmare!**

**Lea: That sounds pretty cool!**

**NM: And until I write that we get demony angst!**

**Lea: That doesn't sound cool…**

**NM: Too bad! Also Lea, I totally see you being a contractor**

**Lea: Um…what?**

**NM: I've been watching Darker Than BLACK lately because my friend told me to watch it, you'd make an awesome contractor…but that's for another fanfic!**

**See you all next time, bye! **


End file.
